


【盾冬】芽詹||Flipped 怦然心动

by EvenSue



Series: 盾冬/桃包短篇集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, flipped au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: Summary：布鲁克林有一棵屹立了八十年的梧桐树，根茎下埋藏着一个无人知晓的秘密。黎明时有人坐在他的梢头画下朝阳，朝阳下有情人相拥。这是一场错过了七十年的约会，幸好最后两个布鲁克林的少年都回来完成了这个约定。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 盾冬/桃包短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637005
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary：布鲁克林有一棵屹立了八十年的梧桐树，根茎下埋藏着一个无人知晓的秘密。黎明时有人坐在他的梢头画下朝阳，朝阳下有情人相拥。这是一场错过了七十年的约会，幸好最后两个布鲁克林的少年都回来完成了这个约定。**

**那个在鞋子里垫报纸的蓝眼睛男孩儿**

我现在唯一的愿望是James Barnes不要总是以英雄救美的方式出现在每一个我挨打的小巷子里——明明我就快要打赢了！

每次我和他提出这个要求时他总是用那双灰绿色的眼睛可怜地望着我，像小鹿一样趴在我的床上滚来滚去把我叠好的被子弄乱, **每一次** ！这个混蛋！

我和他的缘分起源于一年级的那个暑假，我和妈妈搬进布鲁克林的小公寓开始。而现在我都已经认识这个混蛋六年了，我已经学会不在他撒娇的时候妥协了——我是说， **尽量不** 。

妈妈正在屋子里整理着家具与我们带来的杂物，而就在我蹲下身子把备用钥匙藏进砖块地下底下的时候，他热情地跑上楼来，带着缭绕着的烤面包的香味。那可真诱人，我发誓我没有咽口水。

我迅速地用砖块藏好钥匙，看到他友好地向我眨了眨眼。他的眼睛是灰绿色的，藏在长长的睫毛下如同一潭碧湖。我愣了一下，然后不知所措地向后跑去——天啊，那会儿我到底是怎么想的?

然后他猛得抓住了我的胳膊，我惊恐地想抽出手，然后意外地、紧紧地挽住了他的手。他也愣住了，茫然地看着我。我就是在那时候意识到他的眼睛与小鹿多么相像。那是一双活泼可爱的眼眸，像是有什么魔力般把我冻结在原地。

房门嘎吱地响了一声，我看见他抬起了头。妈妈出来了，她朝着我们温柔地笑上了一笑。

“嗨，你好。”她对着紧紧牵着我手的小男孩说。

我趁机把手抽了出来，微红着脸躲到了一边儿。毕竟我得了点感冒，还不怎么想传染给他。

他又小小地愣了一会儿，然后弯起了一个温柔且一定十分使女孩子受用的笑容，把刚才用一只手小心地端起的盆子双手送到妈妈面前。他笑的眼睛弯弯，乖巧地看着妈妈。

“夫人你好，我是住在街对面的James Barnes，这是我妈妈烤的柠檬蛋糕，希望你们喜欢。”

不管怎样至少我妈妈很受用，因为她后来用了整整十句话向我夸赞了James Barnes的乖巧可爱。他以后一定会很受女孩子欢迎的，我把蛋糕塞了满嘴时这样想到。而且这个烘烤柠檬蛋糕真挺好吃的。

那天晚上我趴在自己的床上在素描本上画下了一只绿眼睛的小鹿。我依然不知道自己怎么想的，但这只鹿的神态哪里都和James Barnes十分相像。

“Bucky Barnes.”我捂着脸躺在床上，觉得黑漆漆的天花板上印着一列小字。然后我一个人莫名地傻笑了起来。上帝啊，这蠢爆了。

如你们所料，在我们熟络起来以后这成为了他后来的绰号。为此我们还打了一架，“哪会有爷们儿叫这么娘兮兮的名字，太腻歪了！”我们筋疲力尽地躺在草地上时他不满地抱怨道，但最后还是勉强接受了。 **其实我觉得他也挺喜欢的。**

“不许告诉别人。”最后他凶巴巴地说。

哦。

时间就这样匆匆流逝，二年级开学以后我们来到了同一个班级，杰夫先生显然十分擅长安排座位——他把我和Bucky安排成了同桌。这是个明智的选择，毕竟我们都是老师眼中乖巧的一类。于是我们更加形影不离了。以至于常常有女孩子为了给Bucky送小礼物辗转找到我，这大概就是我们亲密的证明？但是那些小礼物后来都没有被Bucky接受。当然。

三年级时一切依旧如常，我们依然背着书包一块儿去学校，在放学时候沿着布鲁克林公园的河道慢悠悠地走回家。有时候各自吃完晚饭后我们跑去对方家里看书写作业，而我们的房间也恰恰相对。休息时我们一样也会一起玩闹。我喜欢画画，他于是常也为我做模特——坐在椅子上一动不动对他而言一定很难受。然而我画画时加了私心，每一笔都花了两倍时间来思索。不知为何，我就是想把最美好的他的样子记录下来，用手中的铅笔去描摹他的笑容与睡颜，每一抹微笑和每一个眼神。这大概就是 **友情** 吧。

“好了没有呀，Stevie.”他盘腿坐在床沿有些倦意道，他的声音带着缱绻柔软，我的笔微微一抖，险些打斜了线条。

“快了快了，”我有些刻意地大声说道。

后来上了初中以后我们发现了一颗漂亮的梧桐树，Bucky十分喜爱那里的风景，我也如此。

布鲁克林公园就在大桥边上，人来人往的颇热闹。然而梧桐树所在的这片草坪却没什么人，只有几只鸟雀在修剪整齐的草坪上啄食。那时候正是日落时分，霞光落进河水里，泛起金色的涟漪。尽头是深紫色的暗色，然后是火红的如同正在燃烧一般的云彩，再到浅粉色的一缕一缕的细云。我心里忽然涌起一种难以名状的感情，让我心跳变得飞快。

我因而侧过头去想与Bucky分享这番美景，看他是否也有与我相同的体会，却意外的对上了他的眼眸，那里映出了波澜壮阔的美景。我突然觉得自己的两颊像天际的云彩一样了。晚风泛着凉意，把他额前调皮的碎发抚弄起来；簌簌的叶声与不停歇的蝉声似乎更加响亮了几分。他眼里带着茫然，显然是半梦半醒的味道。

“那里的云好美啊。”我匆匆转过脑袋，故作淡定地说。那种胸腔里踊跃上来的冲动忽然有了解答，然后化为了细细的涓流萦绕心头，久而不散。

我们是坐在那棵梧桐树上看到这番景象的，Bucky说这里的日落很美很美。他说得不错，那里俯瞰整片河湾与对岸的景象，万事万物都附上一层朦胧的光晕，仿佛在我的眼前蒙了一层薄纱，让我也看不清了某些事物。

我的心情有些不明朗，于是提出回家。这天下午也玩得有些疲累，我们便在他家门口分道扬镳。晚饭后我坐在窗口读书，一抬头发现他在对面笑嘻嘻地向我打招呼。

我突然有些不安，于是心烦意乱地拉上了窗帘。我有点看不清自己的想法了。

我开始审视这段友谊，试图找出让我觉得不对劲的地方。

我生病时他会主动把笔记带给我，然后趴在我的床上耐心地给我解答问题。我不是个非常令人安心的家伙，用他的话来说是喜欢挨揍，这让他总需要费心保护我。虽说我总嘴硬地说自己不需要他英雄救美，但到底还是发自内心的感到了温暖与感激。不，不是这些。

**那么，是在我病床前在我手背偷偷落下的轻吻，是我受伤时的怒火与无奈，是在我看过去时慌忙错开的眼神……是的，是眼神。**

我想起Bucky那双小鹿般的眼睛，那美丽的灰绿色里似乎藏了更深的、不愿诉诸于口的感情，而我不敢深想那是什么。我恍然意识到在我内心深处的某个角落，也潜藏着这样一份说不清道不明的情愫。

我跳起来去翻手里的素描本，意识到似乎从画下一只小鹿开始近乎每一页都是Bucky。我细细看那双眼睛，终于恍然大悟。那天夜里我平躺在被窝里，如同第一天见到Bucky时一样呆呆地望着天花板，那上面似乎有一行小字“Bucky Barnes”。那使得我迟迟不能入眠。

我心下现在清明起来了，是了，我喜欢Bucky；且他也喜欢我。这显然很好，却也不能更加糟糕。我们该怎么办呢？我是否应该表明我的心意？我想或许不应该。我自己不知道是否会有未来，但Bucky是这样优秀的一个人，他必然会有光明的前程。不，我不想毁掉他的未来。

我是不是应该和他保持距离？

说起那梧桐树，Bucky依然格外偏爱它，每日放学我们都会在那枝丫上坐上许久。这里很美且平静，有一种让人心安的舒服的感觉。

那天我们起了个大早，因为Bucky说还没在这里看过日出。我们正准备爬上梧桐树时这里传来了一阵喧闹。一个五大三粗抱着锯子的家伙打破了晨曦的宁静，彼时太阳方露了个尖尖。

“臭小子们，让开，”他把叼在嘴里的烟吐出来，将烟屁股丢在草地里用鞋跟碾了碾。

“你要干什么？”Bucky下意识向前一步挡在我的面前。

“没看见吗，我要砍树。”他不耐烦地说。

“这里是政府土地，请问您有许可吗？”我问道。

“我就是政府派来的人。”他斜着眼讥讽地看着我。

“可是你们为什么要砍树呢？”

“政府要拿这块地有用。行了，我没必要跟你解释，带着你的男朋友赶紧走。”

我张了张嘴还想说什么，我知道这棵树对于Bucky的意义。可是我似乎什么也做不了，因为对方的理由无懈可击。Bucky没有说什么，甚至朝我微笑了一下来安慰我。但我能看出来他情绪的低落。我有些为自己的无能无力感到愧疚。

我突然有些不受控地想向他表明一切了，好让笑容再重新回到Bucky的嘴角。我想拥抱他，用一个吻换回那双小鹿般的眼眸里欢乐的笑意，我想说我也喜欢你，你不需要通过这棵树的原因来与我更多的独处，你也不需要为那工人的话语担忧。我看过他考砸的悲伤，看过他被教训以后的委屈，却从没有看过他这样平静的哀伤。就好像不起波纹的河流，如死水一般的平静。

可我最后还是没有这么做。我感觉到Bucky在疏远我，就像我也不自觉地在看到他时阻止自己向他走去的步伐。我们自然而然地减少了交集，这比我想象得要简单，却也让它更加难以忍受。我开始后悔了，对于自己做出这个愚蠢的决定。有一个人忽然在你还没意识到时逐渐消失在你的生活里，即使见面也不敢交谈，而在此之前你们曾形影不离、无话不谈。那种生活忽然缺失了重要支撑的感觉可一点儿也不好受。

瞧瞧吧，现在他身边总是有许多热情的女孩围着他。我不是嫉妒他受女孩子的欢迎，实话说这是很正常的——Bucky高大帅气，成绩也很优异，女孩子喜欢这样的男生当然很正常。但我也不是嫉妒那些女孩子， **不是** ！不过是以前和他一起去康尼岛的人从他，Steve Rogers，变成了多洛莉斯罢了。这有什么——好吧，这真的有什么。这 **完全，非常，** 有什么。

我现在一点都不想管什么保持距离之类的狗屁了，我从未这样明白我有多么思念他。何况， **我难道要惧怕世人的眼光与流言吗** ？

我承认，我的确在嫉妒那些和Bucky约会的女孩，那些在他甜蜜的情话下咯咯笑着的女孩，那些可以肆无忌惮挽着他的手走在街道上的女孩。我现在觉得自己的心和那个 **柠檬蛋糕** 一样泛着酸意。

哦，现在他正在和叫Cassie的女孩约会。我决定做点什么——

Steve Rogers你可真是个混蛋。我用脑袋撞着自己的画板想，却控制不住悄悄扬起的嘴角。

我现在做出的选择将会影响我的一生，我清楚地意识到。我要做出正确的选择。*

**那个从来不好好戴帽子的万人迷先生**

遇见Steve Rogers的第一天，我就对他怦然心动。呃，好吧，实际上我认为是一见钟情。他有一双非常好看的蓝眼睛，看着那双眼睛我会想到晴朗无云的蔚蓝天空，与平静无风波澜不惊的壮阔大海。

六年了，我们做什么都形影不离——一开始我以为他很抗拒，后来才知道他总是生病，不想传染病毒给我。说真的，这挺让我感动的，不过我免疫力很不错。

故事是从两年级开学前几天开始的，妈妈告诉我街对面的公寓要搬来一个和我同龄的小男孩。我高兴坏了，因为我在的这个街区都没什么人和我玩。那帮大孩子只喜欢在大街上横冲直撞地踢球，兴奋于用足球撞别人的玻璃。我和他们玩了一两次就不欢而散了。 **到底谁更成熟一点?**

一个人在家很无聊，我迫切希望有个同龄的朋友出现。我想象了很多那个小男孩的样子，但是都比不上真正看见他的那时候。都比不上，我的小Stevie是最可爱的。

妈妈烤了蛋糕要送到对面，我兴冲冲地接下了这个任务，这导致我上楼时脚步有些着急。然后我看到了他，那时正蹲着身子把什么东西放到砖块底下，用一只手拉着衣服的边缘。有些破旧的衣服看上去宽宽大大，衬得他个子更小了几分。

他果然被我吓了一跳，慌忙往一边跑。我想拉住他和他道歉来着，然后他就紧紧挽住了我。我愣住了，不是因为他挽住了我（虽然也有这个原因），而是因为我忽然撞进他的眼睛。

那就像整个世界在你四周，从你身体由内而外地翻滚，而你飘浮在半空中。唯一能绑住你不会飘走的，就是那双眼睛。*

我的思绪胡乱飘起来，想到了在露天影院的电影里互相深情亲吻的情人。我被这个念头吓了一跳——我居然想把初吻给这个才见了一面的男孩儿， **而且还觉得这个主意不错** 。

他的妈妈走出来了，但我还傻傻地愣着。哦，真丢人。

于是我慌忙摆出笑容，结结巴巴地表达了来意。天知道我脑袋里还在回放方才联想到的内容。

他妈妈可真温柔，她摸了摸我的脑袋称赞了我的乖巧，以及蛋糕有多么香、她一定会择日登门拜访道谢之类。我都一一记下了，然而回家转述给妈妈时仍忍不住满脑子都是Steve Rogers。嗯，刚刚得到的他的名姓。

“对面那个小男孩怎么样？”妈妈问道，我一下子僵直了。

“嗯，他很好，我挺喜欢他的。”我小心翼翼地措辞。

妈妈完全没有发现什么，只是高兴地说她也很喜欢那个小男孩，且我一定会和他成为好朋友的。当然会，我James Buchanan Barnes，布鲁克林一枝花，一定会和那个蓝眼睛的男孩儿成为很好很好的朋友。但是 **正常人会想吻自己的朋友吗** ？我思考着这个问题昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

他居然叫我Bucky，鹿仔！他还给我看他画的小鹿——虽然真的跟我挺像的，但我还是有点生气。然后我们在布鲁克林公园的草坪上打了一架。

最后我们都没了力气，气喘吁吁地躺在树底下的阴影里头。

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

然后我们一起笑起来。我拼命绷着脸想表现的严肃一点，但他真得很可爱。最后我妥协了——

“不许告诉别人。” **只有你可以这么叫** 。我本来还有一句话的，后来想想总觉得有点奇怪，就吞回了肚子里。

**Bucky, Bucky, Bucky……** 他在我耳边笑着不停的重复，我气呼呼地捂住了耳朵，不想承认其实这个名字还挺可爱的。就一点点，我发誓。

这件事就自然而然地成为了自然而然，直至后来我的家人都开始叫我Bucky了似乎也并没有什么不对。我们之间的友谊也就这样自然而然地走下去，一起读书一起吃午饭，一起打篮球或是其他什么男孩子们的娱乐。初见时那种小鹿乱撞的心动却仍清晰似昨日，却也只在独自相处时会不被收敛。

他给我画画时我就悄悄地看他，看他一本正经地低着头，一手攒着纸巾一手拿着削尖的铅笔的模样；看他不自觉皱起的眉，看他后仰打量画作时不自觉的笑意。这时候某种情感就算被我咽进肚中，也会不自然地从眼睛里流露出来。

初中的时候我们一起发现了一棵美丽的梧桐，上帝啊，我爱死那里了。我们可以一起坐在繁密的梧桐叶里，不肖说话，只是静静待着便已足够。我的心情便会感觉无端的平静，并非是死水般的平静，而是如眼前的河水一般泛起微波的平静。只有像这样很少的时候我能和他坐在一起，不用担心被任何人打扰，我可以肆无忌惮地注视他，描摹那双我深爱的蓝眼睛。

“Bucky, 这里的景色真美。”他用双手枕着脑袋，望着布鲁克林大桥另一边缓缓沉没的夕阳。

“嗯。”我叼着一根草，心不在焉地歪过头看着他。

他坐起来抱着画板认真地画画，我撑起身子，视线越过他的肩膀——他把我们俩都画进去了。偌大的梧桐树躲着两个小男孩，一个仰躺在枝丫上假寐，树影婆娑着洒在他的脸上，另一个盘膝坐着画画。远处是波光粼粼浮光跃金的河道，布鲁克林大桥上是匆忙的行人与疾驰的车辆。画面像是被割裂开，而我们仿佛处于另一个静谧的世界。

我们窝在树的枝丫里聊着天看着太阳一点点沉没下去。布鲁克林的夕阳美不胜收，他抱着自己的画板认真地看世界尽头寸寸消失的光芒，而我认真地看着他鼻尖的霞光与蓝色眼眸里映出的粉紫色。心跳如雷的感受再一次倾袭我，我觉得自己大抵完蛋了。

那个夜晚我坐在窗前做我的家庭作业，而那个让我心动的人就在对面的窗口。我向他招手，他却兀自拉上了窗帘。他看见我了吗？

我从未想过别的什么，我唯一希望做的就是在他身边陪伴他，保护他，似乎于我而言这就已经足够。同性之间的爱情不为大众所接受，我也从没想过未来。唯一能够想象到的就是我们依然比邻而居，彼时年少的心动已经沉寂，而我们有各自的生活，却又互不分离。

这就够了。

可我现在似乎又不确定了。我们可以有与全世界为敌的勇气吗？Steve又是否有与我相同的想法？

我靠近窗户，仰望天空，却看不到一颗星星。*

我最后还是把那些就要翻涌而出的强烈的感情藏进心底，而后来的一切依旧按着既定的命运轨道进行，然而我们之间的关系有了微妙的变化。我无法具体表述这样的差别，却能感觉到有什么东西正微妙的累加。

当我坐在那枝丫上，与Steve沉默地共处时，总有一种和谐的平静。当我停下笔向前看去时总有一种复杂的情感，这棵梧桐树上的风景已经超出了屋顶云彩鸟雀这些本身，它寄托了我心底的许多情感，让我感受到在这茫茫天地间自己的渺小和自己的宏大，它让我清晰地感受到自我的存在。我与Steve聊起这种感觉，意识到有人能够百分百理解自己的想法的感觉是多么令人兴奋。我们都这样爱这里，相比于Steve我或许还要爱上几分，因为树叶的震颤里还藏着我秘密的爱意。

然后他们把我最爱的树砍下了，就像生生从我心上砍下了那段不该有的情感。“带着你的男朋友走”，他这样说，我心中有一股无名的恐惧，下意识地看向Steve，而他的脸上只有愤怒。我的心中像被泼下了冷水，就像那颗=棵轰然倒地的巨大的树，感受到从未有过的恐慌。我开始害怕若Steve意识到我的情感他会如何想，害怕若别人知道我的喜欢的人是Steve又会如何对他。那一整天我的心情糟糕透了，Steve担忧地找到我，我却忽然没有什么可以回应他担忧的话语。他似乎想对我说什么的，但最后仍没有张口。

最后我决定像砍断梧桐树一样砍断我的这份心动。出于各种缘由。

我们之间似乎就是有这样无形的默契，突然间与对方渐渐便少了交集。我试着与女孩子们约会，而她们也都很愿意。我陪她们去康尼岛，看到过山车时难免想到那个金发的小个子逞强的表情——他总是这样。我陪她们在布鲁克林的街道散步，在小店里买一瓶五美分的饮料。我朝她们微笑，可心里总还有一个身影。

一个有着蔚蓝色眼眸的金发少年的身影。


	2. Chapter 2

**那个在鞋子里垫报纸的蓝眼睛男孩儿**

现在我站在那家咖啡馆门口了，我看见他们坐在咖啡馆的窗边。Bucky点了一杯咖啡，我知道那里面一定加了两颗方糖和三分之一杯的牛奶——他总是这样。我的Bucky和那个叫Cassie的金发女孩一起，他和我隔着一整条马路和玻璃窗，正对着我的方向。他看着Cassie，他灰绿色的眼睛闪闪发光，他在笑，朝着别人笑。我的心跳慢了一拍。

他在笑什么？他们在聊什么？布鲁克林的梧桐树，还是Bucky童年的故事？

**他坐在那儿，怎么那么……迷人？***

Cassie是个不错的女孩，我想到，她的金发很美，但我现在控制不住地想把Bucky抢回来。那是我的Bucky。

“做出正确的选择。”我的内心深处有一个声音对我说。

**做出正确的选择……**

**做出正确的选择……**

**做出正确的选择……***

我知道我该做什么了，我十分确定

我又穿过车流凝望了他一会儿，然后弯起了笑容。我十分确信他一定会来。

“嘿小姑娘，叔叔请你吃糖，你和叔叔一起……F***，哪里来的混小子！”

你看，布鲁克林从不缺这种混蛋，我才等了十多分钟。我冲过去，把惊慌的小女孩拉到我身后，然后攅紧了手重重地把拳头砸在他脸上。接着我的衣领被拎起来，双脚悬空。很好，这下子整条街的人的目光都在这里了。Bucky楞了一下，慌忙地站了起来，我在被拖进巷子前愉快地看到。

一如既往且如我所料地，Bucky挥动拳头赶跑了那个该死的人贩子。但我一点也得意不起来，因为我的鹿仔正用那双染了怒意的绿眼睛狠狠地瞪着我。好吧，现在我觉得我要窒息了。而且我十分确定我是个混蛋。

“你喜欢她？”我觉得自己的声音一定听起来像是在Barnes夫人的柠檬蛋糕里浸了整整一夜。

“Cassie？”

“是的！”

“她是个好女孩——”

“你喜欢她吗？”

“不，不是。”

很好。

他眼睛里的怒意褪去，带着迷茫和惊惧望着我，还有着那份熟悉的目光，在他眼睛里还只有我的时候。他现在就像车灯前的小鹿。天呐，那双绿眼睛——

我现在觉得自己不得不亲吻他了。我本可以用长篇大论的情话来向他证明自己的爱意与勇气，但这远远不足以表述我那疯狂的情感，我只想亲吻他，让肌肤的紧密相贴传达我的爱。现在我只想亲吻他。我攅紧了他的手腕，我的食指甚至能感受到他左手脉搏，温热的有力的脉搏正一下下敲碎我的理智。 **他还在这里，他还爱我。** 于是我闭上眼睛，倾身向前，然后……

他从我身边挣脱了。

现在我一个人站在小巷子里，他的背影已经消失了。巷口不断地有人走过，我听见女士的高跟鞋叩击地面，听见疾驰而过的汽车的轰鸣，听见我们熟悉的同学谈笑着从那里走过。而我呆呆地站着，不顾有人望进来的奇怪目光。我知道我现在很狼狈，衣服皱巴巴的，额角被人重重打上了一圈，金发也被揪成一团。可我不在乎这些，我也不在乎任何人的目光。我只想和他在一起，和他说话，就像这么多年来我们做的那样，并且再一次拉住他的手。

然后吻他。

我在小巷子里傻傻地站了半天，然后忽然疯狂地冲回家。我先去重重地敲打他们家的门，然而Barnes夫人抱歉地告诉我Bucky并不想见到我。然后我一次又一次地给他打电话，我甚至爬上书桌大声地朝对面喊的名字。接着我惊喜地看到他站起身，绝望地看到他拉上窗帘，就像我曾做过的那样。

**现在，我怎么才能让他听我说话呢？只要他愿意，我可以去丈量那棵巨大的梧桐树，从树根到树梢；我可以喊她的名字，让声音飞过屋顶，让全世界都听到。** *

假如这能让他回心转意，假如这能让他听我说话，假如这样能让我再一次牵住她的手并且永远不放开。

我知道自己得做些什么。并且我很庆幸自己最后这么做了。

**那个从来不好好戴帽子的万人迷先生**

Cassie是个有趣的女孩儿，她跟我聊起那本叫《布鲁克林有棵树》的小说。这本该是一场非常愉快的午餐，如果Steve没有站在街道对面用那双蓝色的让我心动的眼睛悲伤地盯着我瞧的话。不过我尽可能忽略他，却暗地里紧张得握不禁杯子。我最爱的咖啡，加了两块方糖和三分之一杯牛奶的咖啡都没什么味道。接着Cassie又和我聊起许多布鲁克林街头巷尾的趣闻，这让我放松了许多。当Cassie问起了我的家人时，街对面出现了一阵骚动。

我本不打算太注意，因为我正讲起我妈妈的烤蛋糕，那是我的最爱，尤其是烤柠檬蛋糕配上甜蜜的糖霜。于是我只打算转过头看上一眼……然后我差点打翻了我的咖啡。

天啊，那个小混蛋怎么又开始惹事儿了？我看着那根瘦弱的小豆芽菜正被人恼羞成怒地提着衣领拎起来，觉得那只手似乎正掐在我的脖颈上让我几乎窒息一般。我甚至来不及绅士地向Cassie道歉便匆忙地推开玻璃门冲出了咖啡店，觉得胸腔里那颗心脏都要蹦出来了。

我飞快地冲进巷子，看见Steve摇摇晃晃地撑着墙站起来，眼角处青了一大块。我感受到一股怒火涌起来，让我狠狠地踹在那人脊背上。显然那个肥胖油腻的中年人并不能在我的拳脚中占上什么便宜，于是他很快便落荒而逃。其实那怒火不是对着他的，可我怎么可能欺负Steve呢？ **我的拳头这辈子都不会这样落在他的身上。**

现在小巷子里就只剩下我们两个了。那个肇事者灰溜溜地站在墙角看着我，眨巴着那双蓝色的眼睛。我没有像往常一样揽过他的肩膀，而是带着怒气看着那个小混蛋。我不傻，当然看得出来他究竟在干什么。他一定是疯了，我也是。

“他是个人贩子……”很好，小混蛋开口说话了。

**“Steve Grant Rogers，你金色的脑袋里面到底装着什么浆糊？”**

“你喜欢她吗？”他直直地望着我说，仿佛刚刚欺负了他的人是我似的。

我愣住了，惊讶的不知所措。我那在女孩子面前可以随时随地调情的口才似乎被他的蓝眼睛全部地一点不剩地攫去了。

他抓住了我的手，又问了我一遍，“你喜欢她吗？”

“你是说Cassie？”

“是的！”

“我……她是个很好的女孩……”我几乎要咬到自己的舌头，呐呐地说。他直视着我的眼睛，修长的手指攅紧我的手腕，然后把我向他的方向拉了过去。我的心跳得飞快，而他闭上眼睛，他的脸离我越来越近了……就在这个昏暗的小巷子里，他的额角甚至还挂着乌青。他要吻我了。

吻我。*

我慌了，脑子里却不合时宜地回想起那部电影，那从我第一次见到他是就在脑中浮现出来的场景。但是，现在？

我几乎是落荒而逃地挣开他，狼狈地跑回家。

“如果Steve来找我……告诉他我不想见他。”我冲进房间里之前喘着气对客厅里忙碌的母亲说道，手指用力地像是要把门把手折断。哦，Cassie，我突然想起，她大概还在楼下的咖啡馆等我呢。

我觉得自己那颗跳得飞快的心已经蓄势待发就要冲破胸腔窜出来了，肺里火烧火燎的。Steve喜欢我？这么做是出于嫉妒吗？天哪，他一定看出来我喜欢他了——我觉得脑子里乱糟糟的， **好像现在满脑子浆糊的人变成了我。** 我把头埋进枕头里，试图让自己冷静下来。

外面的门被敲了很久，我听到门被打开，过了一会儿又关上了。接着客厅里开始一次又一次地响起电话铃声。我感到无端的烦躁，有些崩溃地撞击着柔软的枕头。

“Bucky，有你的电话。”妈妈在客厅里朝着我说，我僵硬地把头抬起来，现在我的碎发都乱糟糟的了。我尽量使自己语调平静，然后回答道。

“是谁？”哈，明知故问。

“是Steve。”

我的枕头被攒出了深深的痕迹，但我还是不知道该对Steve说上些什么，于是我让妈妈挂断了电话。我试图让自己冷静下来，于是我坐到窗边翻出了我的作业本。这时候我听到有人叫我的名字，下意识抬起了头。一条马路对面，Steve正焦急地挥着手试图吸引我的注意。他站的很高，大概是踩在了桌子上。我突然想骂他让他下来，以防他摔下窗户——这种事儿一般都是Steve负责做的。

最后我推开椅子后退了一步，然后用力地拉上了窗帘。上帝啊，他不能让我一个人冷静一会儿吗？我重重向后倒在床上，想不出什么可以描述我心情的词语。

晚饭后我再一次站在窗边，望着寥寥的星星，感到了深刻的迷茫。

第二天在学校里我看见了他，他眼眶底下的黑眼圈看上去糟糕极了，而我也没好多少。我都做好了他上来抓着我手腕不放的场景了，并可能已经模模糊糊确定了自己的回应。但是他一整天都没有来找我，很好，现在我的心情和梧桐树被看到那天一样糟糕了。我在期待什么呢？

放学时我也没有看到他，于是一个人沿着河慢慢地踱步走回家。我抓着自己的书包带子，泄愤似地踢着地上的小石子，然后低着头走过转角。然后我措不及防的看见了他。

他正有些艰难地抱着笨重的铁铲，站在离我们家一个街区远的地方费劲地刨着坑，我一时愣住了，不知道他要干什么。于是我傻愣愣地站在人潮中，看着他把铲子用力地插进土里，然后绕到一旁搬来了一棵树苗。那近乎有他一人高，他搬得有些吃力。然后他抬起头，径直望向站在街边的我，带着满头的汗水朝我微笑了一下，用手背擦了擦汗水，然后把那颗树苗栽进了土壤里。

**那是一棵梧桐树苗。**

有什么情感来势汹汹地占据了我的心头，我知道自己再一次完蛋了，无可救药的那种。

最后我向他走去，越走越快，仿佛慢一些就要错过他一样地走到他身边。我近乎小跑地来到他所在的街角，却又放慢了步子淡定地走过去，然后把书包从肩头卸下，低头看着他小小的身影，绷着脸抿唇轻微地点着头问道，“需要帮忙吗？Pal？”

他侧过头，他的蓝眼睛在夏日的阳光下闪闪发亮，我仿佛又看见那片蔚蓝色的辽阔海洋。而他的额头上有一道黑乎乎的印子。

我忍不住笑出了声。

“Jerk.”我笑着一边摇头一边错开了脑袋，然后再一次望进那片深海，挑起眉长叹一声。

“Punk.”他也笑起来。

我到底在纠结什么？不，现在我都不在乎了。

我只知道， **也许现在是时候了。***

**“等梧桐树长大，我们会一起坐在那里，看朝阳越过这些屋顶缓缓升起，看曙光和希望洒在这大地。”**

END.（伪，有番外）


	3. Chapter 3

“注意，三点钟方向有警察巡逻。”

“收到，队长。”

“确认完毕，巡逻部队即将换班。”

“收到。”

乘着夜色的掩护，两个不明来历的身影越过高大的篱笆翻进了 **守卫森严** 的美国队长与冬日战士故居——大门口那里有两个老头子站岗。哦， **其中一个曾经还做过史密森尼博物馆的保安。** 他们身手矫健地伏着身子沿着篱笆快速行进，其中一个戴着奇怪头盔的家伙在拐角处探了探脑袋，然后谨慎地向身后招了招手。接着他们像小孩子一样快速冲刺了一段距离，迅速且果断地爬上了——

**一棵梧桐树。**

现在这两位不速之客露出了本尊，是的，美国队长和冬日战士夜袭美国队长与冬日战士故居。真是一桩爆炸性新闻。

“小心一点，要是被发现了我可是会被拘留的。”

Bucky不可置信地望向坐在他身边那棵树杈上的个子高大的金发男人。

“这里的产权早不是我们的了。”金发男人不要脸地向他那里蹭了一蹭，又蹭了一蹭，又蹭了一蹭，然后顺利地把有着绿眼睛的男人揽进怀里。Bucky扭动了一下，然后在精壮的肌肉和可观的胸肌里找到一个舒服的姿势懒懒地窝进去。

“我之前回来过一次，在重新遇见你之前。”声音从他背后传来，伴着清晰可闻的胸腔震动。

“然后你背着我先一个人把日出看了？恩？”慵懒的声音像他的棕发一样软软地蹭着Steve的脸颊，痒痒的。

“没有，他们在树下竖了 **禁止爬树** 的牌子。”

有着绿眼睛的人再一次不可置信地抬起头，看着那个把下巴搁在自己脑袋上的家伙。

“开玩笑的啦，”那个家伙低笑出声，环在他腰上的手温柔地抬起来把垂在他额前的碎发挽到耳后。

“我只是，不敢一个人看。”他深呼吸了一下，缓缓地平静地说。

Bucky觉得心脏都被攅紧了，他轻轻地用自己的手掌包住Steve的，然后抬起头吻在了他的下巴上。那里蓄了胡子，蹭着Bucky的鼻尖，于是他也笑起来。

“所以至今为止我们都还没有坐在梧桐树上看过日出对吗？”

“哦，Bucky——”Steve长叹一声，撒娇般蹭着他的发顶。

“我在，我在，”Bucky故作无奈地伸长了左手去摸他家大狮子的脑袋，安抚地顺了顺毛。现在大狮子得寸进尺地埋进了他的颈窝，并且用左手攒住了Bucky的金属手臂。他把手指搭在本该是动脉的地方轻轻摩挲，“我感觉到了。”他把气息喷在Bucky的脖子上。

“什么？”

Steve却不答言，只是用下巴点了点Bucky的肩膀，然后偏过头去看Bucky。而后者恰恰也转过来看他，于是他们就这样深深对视。他的Bucky，他的Bucky温柔地笑起来，眸子里映着星河璀璨。

那双灰绿色的眼眸仿佛装下了所有闪着光的星辰，在经历了这么多之后再一次闪耀起这样美丽的光芒。Bucky轻轻地眨眼，眼睛里的星星也轻轻地眨眼。

Steve屏住了呼吸，觉得穷尽所有词句都无法倾诉他的赞美与爱意。于是他闭上了眼睛凑上前去亲吻Bucky。他感受到自己的手被Bucky的左手反握住了，然后唇上有了温热的触觉。

**是脉搏，温热的脉搏。** 他在心里轻轻地答到。

地平线处升起一道浅浅的曙光，然后挣脱夜色的牵扯尽力用温柔的金色光芒笼罩凡间。两个来自布鲁克林的少年第一次穿过梧桐树叶子的缝隙，看见了名为黎明的曙光与希望。

阳光径直穿过繁茂绿叶，撒在了他们的鼻尖。他们就这样紧紧牵着彼此的手，微笑着。

“我现在觉得，自己又像个布鲁克林情窦初开的16岁少年一样，怦然心动了。”

“是啊，就像看见你种下梧桐树的时候那样。”

是谁在轻笑，温柔了七十年的冰雪。

**布鲁克林有一棵屹立了八十年的梧桐树，根茎下埋藏着一个无人知晓的秘密。黎明时有人坐在他的梢头画下朝阳，朝阳下有情人相拥。这是一场错过了七十年的约会，幸好最后两个布鲁克林的少年都回来完成了这个约定。**

**END.**

**“树上的是哪里来的臭小子？赶紧下来！”** 一个熟悉的老人挥着警棍凶巴巴地喊道。

*内容为《怦然心动》原文语段。


End file.
